Naho Saenoki (CPD2)
This page only lists Naho's appearance in Corpse Party D2 series, for her other appearances go here. is a spirit medium, "paranormal investigator," and a famous novelist. She is best known for her blog, "Naho's Nods to the Netherworld", and the novel series based on Heavenly Host High. She is a survivor of the abandoned schoolhouse and one of the two survivors of the Divine Blessing Hospital incident. Design During the events of Fatal Operation, Naho wears a purple yukata that cuts off above the knee. She still wears her glasses and the red pentagram hairpiece. Personality Plot Corse Party D2: Depths of Despair Naho herself doesn't appear in the game, but she is mentioned by Seiko while talking to Ayumi, saying the latter made the cover for her book. ''Corpse Party D2: Fatal Operation'' ''Before the Divine Blessing Hospital Incident'' During the month of November in 2008, Naho investigated the mysterious disappearance and suicide case at Kisaragi Academy and discovered that it was linked to the old schoolhouse of Heavenly Host. However, when she attempted to investigate the old schoolhouse in person she was trapped by the vengeful spirit of Shiho Hasegawa. Naho escaped, but was unable to appease Shiho or exorcise any of the spirits in the old schoolhouse in the process. Naho and her mentor, Kou Kibiki, decided to co-write a novel about the story of Heavenly Host, which became surprisingly popular and was turned into a series. Knowing that the popularity of the novels could bring risk to curious readers, Naho invented the "Shiho Ever After" charm to keep her readers from discovering the ghost story that triggers Shiho's vengeance. ''Chapter 1'' During the opening, Naho is seen arriving at the hospital and talking with the receptionist regarding guest clearance for her investigation. Kensuke sees her and asks about what is she doing at the hospital, but Naho doesn't give him any details. The receptionist makes Naho a guest badge and asks her to not get in the way of the hospital staff. Naho muses to herself about how people don't take her profession seriously, and just as the lights flicker, she smirks to herself. ''Chapter 2'' Naho approaches Kensuke and Yuuya in the lobby of old Diving Blessing and she explains how the hospital works and that they can assist her with finding information about the host of the dimension. While the three explore the hospital they find that Doctor Hirata's office door requires a code combination, so they look for the the scattered code fragments. After finding enough of the code to guess the password they unlock the door and begin searching the office. An alarm sounds when they enter the room and Yuuya runs off. Naho and Kensuke grab as much as they can before leaving the room, finding Yuuya being chased away by zombie patients in the hallway. ''Chapter 3'' Naho and Kensuke try to piece together the information they found in Doctor Hirata's office, but find no new information. An earthquake hits, and when the two wake up they find that the layout of the hospital had changed. Naho and Kensuke find Naomi and Haruna, though they are separated by a pit and a gate. The four decide to search for a way to unite. While looking for a way to meet up with Naomi's group, Kensuke asks Naho if she was telling the truth about knowing how to escape the hospital. Naho explains that there is still the possibility to escape, but it will be more difficult than she anticipated. The two then find a door that leads into the hospital's basement. After consulting with Naomi's group one last time, they descend into the basement. ''Chapter 4'' Naho and Kensuke meet up with Naomi's group again in the basement, though there is still a large pit between them. Naho and Kensuke find a way to get into the chemical lab, where they witness a memory of Doctor Hirata's thoughts. Following the trail of Doctor Hirata's memories, they find their way to a room that contains a fragment of Machi Hirata's secret diary. After finding the diary entry, their side of bridge between the two basement segments extends. Once Naho's group and Naomi's group unite, Naomi suggests simply moving forward while Naho advises searching for more clues about Doctor Hirata. (Should the player find the remaining secret diary entries and discover that Machi Hirata is the master of old Divine Blessing, Naho will note that they must still purify Doctor Hirata to escape.) The party descends beneath the basement in an elevator, but it malfunctions as it descends and drops the party at the bottom floor. Haruna is separated from the main group by a pit after the elevator breaks down, and she offers to find a way to get Naomi's group to safety. Naomi's group then runs into Seiko on the way to confronting Doctor Hirata. The group enters the chamber where Doctor Fuyu Hirata is trying to revive Machi, believing it to be possible. Naho confronts Fuyu and manages to convince him that Machi was punishing him all these years. After one final attempt to reanimate Machi, Fuyu loses hope and is purified. Now without Fuyu, the dimension becomes unstable and the group runs to find an exit. They meet a ghost by the pit, who turns out to be Seiko's mother, who guides them across the pit. The group then encounters the Kizami siblings, and Naho's reaction is determinant on which characters are alive: Both Haruna and Yuuya Alive: Naho has no special dialogue, simply noting that the group must escape before the dimension collapses. Only Haruna Alive: Naho points out that Yuuya should never have left the group, placing all the blame for his death on him. Only Yuuya Alive: Naho decides that Yuuya is too great of a threat, and uses a curse to freeze him in place. Kensuke protests this, but Naho refuses to reconsider. Yuuya is left behind when the others escape. After meeting the Kizami siblings, the group hurries to the entrance. If the party did not investigate well enough during the first part of the chapter and doesn't realize Machi's plan, then Naho wonders if they missed something before leaving the old hospital. If the party uncovered Machi's plan, then Machi confronts the party and tries to possess Naomi. After Naomi convinces Machi to back down, the party is allowed to leave the old hospital in peace. True Ending Epilogue Naho is seen during the True Ending's epilogue, talking to Ayumi about her investigation at the hospital. Ayumi jokes with Naho about Naho's behavior around Sayaka, which causes Naho to change the topic by reminding Ayumi to tell Naomi about what really happened the night Satoshi died. Alternate Ending Epilogue (Note: Add Alternate End Epilogue Info once Demo v4 is released) Trivia *No matter what survival rank, Naho doesn't die in any ending of Fatal Operation, same goes for Kensuke. *Because of the way character busts are made, Naho can have up to 572 different emotions in Fatal Operation. Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Corpse Party D2